A Lunatic In Love
by Jaica
Summary: Kira is new to El University. Chung likes her. Add thinks she's interesting. Eve is fascinated (and jealous maybe) Rena is flat-out frustrated and confused. And Elesis has NO idea who to ship. Modern-day AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, this is only an attempt at a second story, and it's Elsword so I've never played it before but, eh, whatever. I might focus on TG: Renewal first and I have yet to see if responses are positive before I'd continue it. Might be OOC but whatever. Don't own Elsword, or K!**

**Main Pairing: Add/OC and probably Chung/OC**

**~This fic is for Akira-chan! Enjoy~**

_Yes, he certainly was different._

El Academy was for the elite of the elite, a fairly expensive school for rich (stuck-up, nosy, snotty, shallow) kids. So far, all Kira noticed was schoolmates bragging about things like fashion, technology— things she couldn't and wouldn't care about. And the wouldn't and couldn't care for her all the same, a _poverty-stricken commoner that was levels below them_.

But this person was different for a reason. Kira can't help but be fascinated at said student, male, lean and tall and fairly built, (fairly long) locks of snowy hair falling over the right side of his face. He leaned against the wall, _isolated from everyone else without a care in the world._

But what fascinated Kira apart from his calm composure, deathly pale skin and blank, _very _blank expression was his left eye that gleamed through the shadows concealing whatever was left visible by his hair a shade of black, his eye a deep sea of purple burning like hell's flames.

His gaze lingered on her for a few moments as fellow students ignored them both, Kira wondering if he was as special as his obviously rare amethyst eyes.

His focus on her slid away boredly and she felt irritated for a reason. Arrogant—! And she had started to think him nice, too!

"You shouldn't expects Add to be friendly like that." A monotone voice suddenly said from her right, and she almost winced in surprise _or probably fear but she'll never admit that_. People popping up from wherever was pretty unexpected...

"E-eh..." Kira looked to her right, to see a silver-haired, _slightly shorter girl to be honest_ beside her. The new student stood there stupidly and awkwardly as the silverette continued.

"Add is remembered for his reputation of being cold and sarcastic if he _does talk to anyone_, and at very rare times, very unpredictable, uncontrollable and very obsessed if he _only likes you_, but that is _a one in a million chance_."

Kira could expect this _Add _to not be a very nice person, and _was the loner who was isolated to lunacy and didn't have much or any friends_, but she still felt awkward with this girl who just popped out of nowhere and started talking to her.

"Uh, and I'm Kira Vi, nice talking to you." She said sheepishly. The girl just stared at the _shy, awkward, taller_ adolescent.

"Oh, have I forgotten to introduce myself?" she frowned and nodded, locks of silver swishing behind her. "My parents have decided to call me by the name Eve, Eve Nasod, the heir of Nasod Tech and vice president of El Academy Student Council or EASC, until the elections again." In, the compan

The commoner's eyes widened. "_The _Nasod Tech, as in, the company that creates _half_ _of the gadgets in the world_?!"

There was a hint of a smile on Eve's face as she nodded, and Kira could tell her new acquaintance was proud of her bloodline.

"Yo, Eve!" another person came, swinging an arm around Eve's neck. "Who's the new girl."

"As far as I rememember, our new acquaintance's name is Kira. Kira, this is Elsword, who has accompanied me in our academic experiences since we met 5 years, 2 months and 8 days ago, if my calculations are correct."

Kira sweatdropped. "English, please."

Eve looked up at her. "I have made no grammatical mistake. Everything I have just spoken is quite perfect english."

Elsword cracked a grin. "Get used to it."

Kira frowned. "I don't think I would."

The redhead smirked. "You're too cute for your own good, ya know, K?" he squeezed her cheek.

"K-K-K-K-K?" she flushed at her nickname, and the fact that a _stranger was pinching her cheek._

"You're scarin' her, ya red-haired twerp!" a high pitched voice snapped from afar. "She's much of a newbie to be harrased by your thoroughly disgusting being!" a girl sashayed in, scowling at Elsword and then smiling at Kira. "Don't let him bother you. The li'l twerp's just a slug looking for attention."

Elsword's face started to burn red in obvious irritance and annoyance. "Shut your trap, Aisha! You're just scaring her with your own obnoxious being!"

"What the hell did you say?"

Kira could do nothing but stare helplessly as both bickered _on and on and on_. Eve just had a 'no comment' stare as she seemed to be pretty much used to the chaos. Kira cringed. Is this really what El Academy was like, a hellhole of chaos caused by two rivals? _Maybe it was exaggeratting but _HELL _you never know, do you?_

"Stop. It. Both of you."

Even Kira had to admit, the 'oh-$#!t' look on their faces was pretty priceless, righ out _hilarious_, to be honest. No, _maybe hilarious was an understatement._

"You pair never stop bickering, do you?"

Kira turned to two people walking towards them. _Taller, with kind smiles, but demonic killer intent aura exploding from both. She had to admit, it was scary.. and the ravenette of both seemed worse than the redhead, although her redhead companion seemed scary as heck._

"I'm Rena." The raven haired girl smiled at Kira kindly, and the newbie could swear both Elsword and Aisha seemed thoroughly relieved at the current situation, _as Rena was distracted and her suffocating aura had put on hold for a while._ "This is Elesis. We're seniors."

Then she turned to the most-recently arguing pair, with a look mothers have when their child or children screw up pretty bad. "Now, were you fighting again?"

"Hey, I'm Elesis, Elsword's older sister. You are?" the older redhead smiled at Kira, hand extended.

"U-uhm, Kira." She blushed.

"Kira, such a cute name." Rena turned towards her underclassman, leaving two people that looked _terrified shitless, and scarred for life_.

That was when Eve interrupted, clearing her throat. "If my calculations are correct then, Kira, Elsword and I are in the same class and if we continue this chitchat much longer we will have to suffer the consequences of being exactly 5 minutes and 41 seconds late so, if you give us permission, we have the need to leave in order to not delay our first class."

"Wow.. so.. organized." Kira said sheepishly, but let her new acquaintance drag her away anyway.

"Reckon they're gonna be friends?" Elswod asked mostly to his sister, but Aisha answered instead.

"For once, I actually agree with you."

~First Period: Homeroom~

Homeroom was.. okay. Their teacher was a little late, but Kira's seatmate made up for her boredness. His name was Chung Seiker, and he **was** _kind of cute, kind, pretty handsome and not to mention, quite a gentleman_. He had waved her over to an empty seat beside him, and at once engaged her in pleasant conversation right after introducing himself, to avoid awkwardness. Eve was at the back corner, and Kira could not help but steal quick glances every once in a while.

"So Eve is your first acquaintance?" Chung asked, with a smile. Kira shrugged and smiled back. "Pretty much."

Their enjoyable companionship continued, as Chung cracked jokes and told her a bit about himself.

"You're the _school heartthrob and class president?"_

Chung laughed. "Yeah."

Kira knew at once the reason why girls were burnig holes through her bback with glares. Jealous admirers, no doubt. She felt uneasy.

"Ignore them. They're like that everytime I'm with someone. Don't worry, they're completely harmless."

Kira nodded, gulping in discomfort. "So that means you're friends with Eve?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, we talk a little bit every once in a while and we used to date." Chung laughed at that. "It just didn't click, ya know?"

Both didn't notice somebody else slipping into the seat beside Kira, his purple eyes intent on her in interest.

**~end.. for now.. maybe~**

**I'm just gonna leave it here for now, Akira-chan, cause I left my damn notebook at home and the original story was in it. Do you want the Add-tortures-Kira version or the Add-is-suddenly-obsessed-with-Kira version, aka, the 1****st**** or 2****nd**** version?**

**~anyway, review, guys!~**

**~peace out~**

**Jaica**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Lunatic In Love's second chapter. Not much to say. Hope you guys like it! Don't own Elsword. r &amp; r.**

**Thanks to Lit Homunculus who reviewed, followed and favorited. And Akira-chan for reviewing!**

**I don't own Elsword.**

**Add/ OC and Chung/ OC.**

**Chapter 2: Stuck With Add**

**~3****rd**** Person PoV~**

Add Kim stared at both of them, amethyst eyes just boring into both as the smallest hint of interest shone in his orbs of deep violet.

Chung caught Add looking and flashed a friendly smile. The white-haired loner's eyes flitted away from him.

"Kira, you wouldn't mind getting closer to Add, would you?" the blonde whispered, eyeing mentioned boy carefully. "He definitely needs influence from his peers. I'm concerned about him.."

"Yeah." Kira shrugged, not sure how befriending Add could be THAT hard to do. "I can handle it." (I think.)

"Good!" Chung grinned, flashing his glinting pearly white teeth. "You certainly are different Kira. Just ask him to tour you around."

"You think I'm dumb, Seiker?"

Kira winced at the new voice from behind her. She didn't recognize it, but it scared her, _sent shivers racing her spine_. The voice was smooth and clear and _probably even perfect, but it dripped with sarcasm that contrasted completely_. "Yeah, and I'm gonna let you choose for me." The voice snickered. She turned swiftly. Her heart skipped a beat when icy violet orbs stared right at her emotionlessly, a snowy eyebrow raised and thin lips but a thin line.

_So that's how he sounds like? His voice sounds nice but he seems pretty rude.'_

"Add, I'm only doing what's best for you—"

He ignored the blonde, eyes suddenly darkening and locking only at the girl, who had frozen in fear. A crazed smirk slowly tore through his face, his long index finger tracing down his new classmate's jawline. Kira felt chills erupt her body, muscles tense and goosebumps marching up smooth skin. She felt discomfort in the pit of her stomach, _as if a finger was digging deep into her intestines and jerking around_.

"Yes.. you seem much more special than the others.." his expression suddenly changed from cold to creepy, and it made Kira scared.

He struggled to keep a grin from his face, "So interesting you can be my new toy. Yes, Chung.. maybe I WILL tour her around."

Chung swallowed, suddenly feeling a tug of doubt and worry. With Add of all people interested, _this can only end badly or dangerously near being so_. He nodded anyway, knowing what was done was done. "Okay.. start tomorrow then." He said hesitantly.

Kira glimpsed Add's crazy smirk again. She shook hard, fear slowly embedding in her soul. _There was something about it, some discomforting meaning inside that made her feel wary, made her feel insecure, wary, self-conscious..._

_~ooc~_

_~lunch break~_

People were staring at Kira for the rest of the day. She felt like a museum exhibit, shiny and new, victim to intent, obsessed eyes drilling into her very being.

Hell, this was must how new, fresh celebrities felt like, people staring at them like there was no tomorrow. She turned to Chung.

"Why.. why are they looking at me like that?"

The blonde looked around in understanding, and winked at the staring mass of people. A majority of the girls fainted and he turned to Kira while flashing that dazzling grin. She felt comfortable until he wore his serious face.

"Add likes you." Chung said matter-of-factly.

She felt a dissatisfied frown tugging the corners of her lips. "Yeah.. it's a little uncommon, but that's no reason for them to gape at me like that."

To her right, Elsword shrugged. "Uncommon is an understatement. It's almost completely unheard of. You should consider yourself lucky.. probably in a bad way though."

Kira just hugged herself tighter. "With you two walking beside me like some kind of bodyguards, I can imagine Add being worse by being obsessed with me."

Chung smiled at her. "Don't worry. You'll get used to it. It's happened before."

The sole girl reddened.

"Only to Eve, though." Elsword pointed out bluntly.

"Well of course Eve will get used to it, she's— wait, Eve?" she looked at both curiously, in need of an explanation.

"You see, before, Add had this big crush on Eve." Chung seemed to shudder at the memory. "Stalked her, stared at her, fantasized about her. Totally obsessed! Eve seemed to get annoyed and we were all creeped out by Add so Eve and I started dating to get him away."

Kira shivered. "I can imagine."

~1st Period (Afternoon)~

Seats were optional in the first day of school so Kira tried her best to stay with Chung (who was in all her classes) and away from Add (who was in all her classes, too.) She thought fate was wicked to get her stuck with the quite creepy and rude Add Kim, for the teacher frowned at Chung and Kira ("Sitting with friends make you talkative!") and swapped Add with the blonde. Much to Kira's dismay.

Luckily enough, Add hadn't tried bullying, harrassing and tormenting the girl ('Yet.' Add thought) and so Kira found it a little more bearable.

Add kept his hands to himself, but not his eyes, and Kira was OK with that. (maybe?) but at least he wasn't touching her.

"Now, I'm going to divide you lot into two's." Their teacher said. "You don't decide by yourself, of couse. Pairing with friends tend to keep you distracted, and I don't want that!"

Kira closed her eyes and counted to 10 mentally in annoyance. This teacher seemed to know nothing but discipline, and it pissed her off.

"Get used to it." Add muttered, eyes sliding to meet the teacher's. "Expect that from 1st class teachers."

'First class teachers my ass.' Kira thought sourly, frowning at the thought that this was an elite school.

"You," their teacher pointed to Kira, "Will be paired with Add Kim!"

The frown deepened. No escape at all, huh?

"And keep in mind that in this class, you will be in this grouping for the rest of the school year if we have a partner activity."

This is going to be the worst school year of her life.

From across the corner, Chung (who had been paired with Eve) flashed her an 'I'm sorry' smile sheepishly. She pouted at him. _That lucky guy. Paired with someone he's familiar with._

**How do you think it is? I'll be updating Tokyo Ghoul: Renewal soon, don't worry. Anyway, ja ne!**

**I know it's shorter, but whatever..**

**Review?**

**~Jaica~**


End file.
